Misuzu Kusakabe
Misuzu Kusakabe thumb|left|250px| Geboren: 23. September 1992 Geschlecht: Weiblich Größe: 169cm Gewicht: 50kg B.W.T: 83.56.81 Haarfarbe: Rot Augenfarbe: Dunkel Lila Beruf: Student & Onmyouji Familie: Souichi Kusakabe(Vater) Kotoko Kusakabe(Mutter) Ryouichi Kusakabe(Vorfah Misuzu Kusakabe(草壁 美鈴 Kusakabe Misuzu) ist einer der wichtigsten Protagonisten in Sin, Damnation & the Atonement Girl. Sie ist eine rothaarige Onmyouji aus dem Kusakabe Clan. Sie besucht die selbe Schule wie Yuka Minase und Kakeru Satsuki und ist ein Jahr älter. Aussehen Das Merkmal von Misuzu ist ihr rotes Haar, das manchmal wie eine lodernde Flamme aussieht. In der Schule, trägt sie den Standard Seifuku, wenn auch mehr in der Länge. Ihre Freizeitkleidung besteht aus einem weißen Hemd, einen roten Halsband und einem lila Kleid. Die linke Seite des Kleides wurde aufgeteilt, um ihre Bewegung im Kampf zu erleichtern. Auch aufgrund dass die Dichtungen an ihre Fingernägel versteckt sind, trägt sie fast immer weiße Handschuhe. Personalität Vor Kakeru's Macht erweckt, wurde Misuzu die größte & Stärkste der Bande. Sie ist rational, kompetent und hat gute Führung, die die Bande zum Sieg führt bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten. Sie ist auch sehr unabhängig, weil sie in einem Herrenhaus tief in den Bergen lebt. Doch an über traditionelle Wege der Japaner ist Misuzu tatsächlich sehr naiv über moderne Möglichkeiten Dinge zu tun, bis zu dem Punkt, dass sie sogar als Bestellung Reisbällchen in einem Café verlangt. Auf der anderen Seite besitzt sie einen starken äußerlichen Eindruck, jedoch hat Misuzu das schwächste Geist der Gruppe. Sie war traumatisiert, als Misao die Wahrheit über die "Fragmente" enthüllt. Für ein paar Tagen als Misao der Gruppe Zeit zum Nachdenken gab, ob sie zu ihr und Avaritia entscheiden oder Selbstmord begehen. Misuzu dachte darüber nach, sich umzubringen, aber Kakeru hielt sie daraufhin auf. In Resona Forma, zeigte sich, dass Misuzu einen schnellen Stoffwechsel hat und wenn sie dazu aufgefordert wird eine große Schüssel Ramen in 2 Minuten fertig zu essen, schafft sie das auch. Biography Als Misuzu jünger war, hatte sie einen Groll gegen ihren eigenen Vater für gleichgültigkeit zu ihr und ihrer Mutter. Deshalb hatte sie sich entschlossen, stärker zu werden. Der Besitz der Kusakabe's Fünf Schätze, wurde der unsterbliche Schrein des Kusakabe Clans, ihr Ziel. Misuzu gelung es, die Schwerter eine nach den anderen in 2002 zu ergreifen, in einer Schlacht um Doujigiri Yasutsuna zu gewinnen. Sie besiegt ihren Vater.(wenn auch in Resona Forma er behauptet, er könne Doujigiri Yasutsuna schwingen) .Obwohl Misuzu gesiegt hatte, besaß sie nicht das Recht alle fünf Schwerter zu besitzen und deswegen konnten die Mitglieder des Kusakabe Clans ihr nicht für ihr Begehen verzeihen. Daher wurden Misuzu und ihre Mutter gezwungen, den Clan zu verlassen und siedelten sich in Ayamegaoka. Grundgerüst 'Der Beginn' 'Rote Nacht und der Schwarze Mond' Am 17. September trat die erste Rote Nacht ein und Misuzu wurde in der Dimension, wo die Zeit nicht fließt gezogen. Sie wurde von den Larven angegriffen und ihr gelung es sich selbst dank der Kusakabe Kisten zu schützen. Darüber hinaus traf sie Kukuri Tachibana in dieser ersten Roten Nacht. Sie überlebten die Rote Nacht leicht, bis sie zerbrach. Allerdings konnte Misuzu noch nicht rausfinden, was passiert war. 'Das Mädchen des Kristallschädels Palastes' Misuzu rettet Kakeru und Yuka von den Larven Ein paar Tage nach der ersten Roten Nacht, kam eine zweite Rote Nacht und Misuzu war nach innen gezogen. Allerdings konnte sie Kukuri nicht finden. Als sie durch den Park vorbei ging, sah sie Kakeru und Yuka, die von den Larven angegriffen wurden und stürzte zu ihnen, um sie zu retten. Als Yuka und Kakeru über Misuzus Befugnisse verwirrt waren, erklärte sie, dass sie eine Onmyouji war und sie das Blut des Kusakabe Clans geerbt hatte, so dass sie stärker als ein normaler Mensch ist. Misuzu hatte keine jeglichen Informationen über die Rote Nacht, so dass sie sich beschlossen haben, in das Zentrum der roten Nacht(das unter dem Schwarzen Mond liegt) zu gehen. Dort trafen sie auf ein seltsames Mädchen in einem riesigen Kristall, dessen Name war Lisette war, die um Hilfe bat. Bevor sie etwas tun konnten, erschienen 6 Schwarze Ritter, die sie "Fragmente" nannten und griffen sie an. Wieder endete die Rote Nacht, bevor sie geschädigt wurden. 'Aufbau der Gruppe' 'Geist der Vergangenheit Bearbeiten' Am 24. September, sagte Misuzu zu Yuka und Kakeru,dass sie sich zum Dach der Schule begeben sollen, um Kukuri zu treffen. Als Misuzu auch zum Dach gelang, sah er Kakeru Kukuri angreifen, daraufhin schrie Kukuri auf. Sie schlug Kakeru, er solle aufhören und forderte eine Antwort von ihm. Kakeru sagte, dass Kukuri seiner bereits gestorbenen Schwester ähnelt. Allerdings verweigert Misuzu es und stellt das Mädchen als Kukuri Tachibana vor, die die Klasse 3B besucht und die Tochter des berühmten Schriftstellers Daisuke Tachibana ist. Yuka wies auch darauf hin, dass, wenn sie Kakeru Schwester wär, wäre sie 27 Jahre alt geworden. Kakeru beruhigt sich und entschuldigt sich für sein Benehmen. Sie führten mit der Macht von Kukuri fort, dass sie ein Engel namens Abraxas in sich trägt und beendete die Sitzung. 'Club der Modernen Gesellschaft' Dieser Abschnitt des Artikels deckt den Inhalt einer Handlungs Zweigung. Am 26. September, wenn Kakeru und Yuka zur Arbeit gingen, trafen sie ein fröhliches Mädchen namens Yukiko Hirohara, die erst vor kurzem eingestellt wurde und eine Kellnerin ist, die auch eine Studentin der Kouryoukan Academy ist. Am nächsten Morgen eilte Yukiko zu Kakeru und Yukas Klassenzimmer um ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Ihr Hauptgrund war, die beiden in ihr 'Club der modernen Gesellschaft einzuladen', woraufhin Misuzu, die später dazu kommt, ablehnt. Am 30. September, während Misuzu wegen des Clubs zu argumentieren scheint, kam die Rote Nacht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannte die Bande, dass Yukiko auch in die Rote Nacht gezogen wurde. Später wurden sie von Lisette über den ersten Angriff gewarnt. Als sie sich ziemlich weit von der Schule befanden, sahen sie, wie die Gegend(Straße und Bäume) zerstört waren. Plötzlich klopfte Misuzu Kakeru und Yuka auf den Boden, wodurch sie vor einem brutalen Angriff gerettet wurden. Kakeru sah seine Angreifer, eine gigantischer Schwarzer Ritter namens Gula. Misuzu warf ihr Shikigami zu Gula, aber der Schwarze Ritter fegte sie alle weg mit einer schwingende Bewegung. Kukuri setzte dann ihre Ketten ein, um seine Bewegung zu beschränken. Misuzu sagt zu Kakeru und Yuka die Führung zu übernehmen. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru zieht Yuka's Arm (Schlechtes Ende) Kakeru versucht, Yuka hochzuziehen, aber sie sagte, dass es sehr weh tut. Misuzu fragt sie, warum sie sich noch immer hier befanden. Plötzlich kam Gula frei von Kukuri's Ketten und zerschmetterte diese mit seinen Hammer auf den Boden. Misuzu versucht, ihre Waffe zu rufen, musste aber den Angriff entgehen. Ein fliegender Stein kam auf Kakeru zu und tötet ihn in dem Prozess. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru trägt Yuka auf seinen Armen Kakeru trägt Yuka auf seinen Armen, ohne irgendwelche Probleme. Misuzu rief ihr Schwert Kashagiri Hiromitsu herbei und griff Gula an, bevor er sich frei bewegen konnte. Doch der riesige Schwarzer Ritter lachte nur und sagte, dass er ganz viel Spaß habe. Misuzu griff weiterhin an, doch Gula der endlich ernst wurde, riss sich los und schleuderte sie weg. Sie war verletzt, aber Kukuri heilte sie. Gula kommentierte, dass sie ihn enttäuschen, jedoch sah er sie als eine Krieger/Kämpfer an und fragte nach ihren Namen. Misuzu sagte ihren Namen sowohl auch Kukuri, und Yukiko tat das gleiche. Misuzu nannte Yukiko einen Narren und riet ihr zu laufen, aber Yukiko dachte darüber nach, ob sie gegen ihn kämpfen könnte. Dann nahm sie ihre Brille ab und in die Schlacht. Zum ersten Mal sah die Bande, dass das fröhliche Mädchen eine wahre Tötungsmaschine ist. Yukiko überwältigt Gula, mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit. Allerdings speichert Gula ihr Angriffsmuster, nachdem er erstochen wurde, dann schlug er sie, sodass ein Teil ihres Körpers ausweht. Handlungs Zweigung endet hier . Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru beschließt, Yukiko's Zustand zu überprüfen (Schlechtes Ende) Kakeru rannte zu Yukiko um nachzusehen, ob sie wirklich tot war, wurde aber getötet, als Gula ihm einen Schlag verpasste. Plot Branche: Kakeru entscheidet, Yukiko's Zustand nicht zu überprüfen Kakeru beschloss sich, ruhig zu bleiben und folgen dem Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende. Kurioserweise begann Gula zu knurren vor Schmerzen. Es verfärben sich zylinderförmigen Objekte auf seinem Rücken zu rot und seine Macht verschwand. Kukuri ergriff die Initiative und griff ihn an. Überraschenderweise wich Gula den Angriff aus und schlug gezielt nach Misuzu. Misuzu gelung es, ausweichen und konterte. Gula reagierte daraufhin aggressiv und griff Misuzu an und zwang sie, auf Verteidigung umzuschalten. Zur Überraschung aller wurde ein Messer in das Gesicht des Schwarzen Ritters geworfen. Kakeru erkannt Yukiko's Messer und Yuka sah Yukiko stehend aus der Ferne, völlig unverletzt. Yukiko griff Gula schnell an. Der Schwarze Ritter schlug sie wieder nach ein paar Angriffen, aber Yukiko regeneriert ihre Wunden und stand immer wieder auf. Misuzu versetzt ihre Waffe mit Strom macht Gula mit einem vertikalen Strich fertig. Handlungs Zweigung endet hier Kukuri heilt Kakeru und wollte nach Yukiko's Wunden schauen. Diese hat daraufhin ihre eigene Wunden selbst geheilt und setzte ihre Brille wieder auf um ihre Persöhnlichkeit wieder auf das aufgeweckte Mädchen zurück zuverwandeln. 'Die schwarzen Ritter greifen an' Am 7. Oktober wurde Kakeru's Bande von Ira und Invidia gleichzeitig angegriffen. Ira griff Kakeru an, Yuka und Misuzu hielten sich im Schulflur auf. Misuzu hielt ihn ab, damit Kakeru und Yuka weglaufen konnten, aber die beiden wurden von Invidia auf dem Schulhof angegriffen. Takahisa, Yukiko und Kukuri kämpften gegen sie, aber Invidia, die eine große Reichweite besaß, hatte die Oberhand. Nach der Behandlung eines tödlichen Schlags zu Ira kam Misuzu in den Kampf. Der Kampf wurde fortgesetzt und Kakeru's Bande war im Nachteil, da sie mit zwei Schwarzen Ritter zur gleichen Zeit zu tun hatten. Als Ira Kakeru angreifen will, steigt Kakeru's Macht vom Auge des Aeon und Kakeru gelung es, den tödlichen Angriff auszuweichen, und sticht Ira in das rechte Auge zur gleichen Zeit. Ira dagegen schlug ein Loch in Kakeru's Magen. Er sah, dass Ira seine Grenze erreicht hat, zog Invidia ihn und brachte ihn mit zu ihr. Obwohl Kakeru's Wunde tötlich war, heilt Kukuri ihn erfolgreich.. Am 12. Oktober griff der Schwarze Ritter Acedia die Bande auf dem Schulhof an, war aber in der zweiten Hälfte des Kampfes überwältigt. 'Das Kusakabe Blut' Die Erkenntnis, dass Kakeru anständig kämpfen kann mit einem ihrer Schwerter, Raikiri, konnte sie aber nicht schwingen da er kein Mitglied des Kusakabe Clans ist, nahm Misuzu ihn tief in den Bergen mit, um ihr oni Blut zu trinken. Beim ersten Mal was das trinken schmerzlich. Doch nach ein paar Mal, gewöhnt Kakeru sich daran und Misuzu begann das Training mit den echten Schwertern. 'Beginn des Endes' 'Takahisa's Tod' Am 28. Oktober, beim Üben in den Wald mit Kakeru, fühlte Misuzu Superbia's Gegenwart.Sie war besorgt, dass etwas geschehen war, deswegen eilte sie zurück in die Schule um die lage zu überprüfen. Als sie ankamen, sahen sie Yukiko im Kampf mit einer unbekannten Frau und Saiko in Takahisa Armen. Misuzu und Kakeru beobachteten Yukiko's Kampf gegen die Frau und Misuzu erkannte, dass die Frau Superbia war. Als Saiko starb, spielt Takahisa plötzlich verrückt und griff Superbia mit einem gigantischen Feuer blast an, jedoch traf auch er sich selbst und ein Teil der Akademie wurde zerstört. Als Takahisa die zerstörerische Kraft erzeugte, beschloss Superbia zum Rückzug und verschwand. Misuzu versuchte ihr Shikigami zu verwenden, um ihn zu stoppen, aber die Wand aus Flammen umgibt Takahisa und stoppt ihren Bann. Takahisa verwechselt Misuzu zu einem Feind und greift sie an, dann erhob Yukiko ihre Stimme und hielt ihn in der Zeit. Er lief dann weg, um sicherzustellen, dass er seine Freunde nicht verletzt. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri und Misuzu verbringen den Rest des Tages auf der Suche nach Takahisa und am Abend entdeckten sie Rauch bei Shin-Ayame. Die Gruppe lief auf den Rauch zu und Yukiko traf ihnen auf dem Weg. Yukiko sagte, dass sie ihn nicht folgen sollten da die Straße zu gefährlich sei, so brauchten sie einen anderen Weg, um dorthin zu gelangen. Misuzu schlug die Route, die auf der Einkaufsstraße am Shin-Ayame führen vor. Als sie zu dem Einkaufsviertel kam, stießen sie auf Superbia in ihrer wahre Form, Misao Kusakabe. Obwohl ganz allein, erschien Misao als zu mächtig. Sie hat sogar zwei Schwerter von Misuzu zerstört. Bevor sie die Chance hatte, jemanden zu töten, kam jedoch Yukiko und wehrte sie ab und zwingt sie zum Rückzug. Nachdem Misao den Ort verlassen hatte, sagte Yukiko der Bande, dass sie Takahisa getötet hat, da es er einzige Weg war, um ihn zu stoppen. Wenn der Verlust eines Genossen ansteht, gewinnt der andere Am 29. Oktober, als die Rote Nacht kam, sagte Kakeru Misuzu dass Yukiko davongelaufen ist und könnte zum Kristall zusteuern. Die Bande jagte ihr nach und fand sie schon gegen Superbia kämpfen. Kakeru versuchte Yukiko zu stoppen um nach Hause gehen, aber sie antwortete, sie könne nicht länger ruhig bleiben, obwohl sie noch immer ihre Brille trug. Noch überraschender war, sagte Lisette der Bande, da sie die Ursache von allem war, dass es ihr egal warl, ob sie oder sterben nicht. Ohne Optionen links entschied Misuzu und der Rest Yukiko zu unterstützen. Unerwartet erschien Shiori am Tatort. Sie griff sowohl die Schwarzen Ritter und Kakeru's Bande an, versehentlich erstellt eine Chance für Yukiko sich an den Kristall zu schließen. Doch bevor Yukiko schlagen konnte, absorbiert der Kristall sie und biegt Lisette in Lieselotte. Die Rote Nacht endete abrupt danach 'Die Wahrheit' Die Bande kam wieder in die reale Welt, in Ayanas. Kakeru fordert Shiori ihm alles zu erzählen was sie wusste. Am nächsten Tag in der Vereinsgeschichte Tagungsraum, zeigte Shiori die Wahrheit über sich. Sie sagte, dass sie ein Magier und ein Mitglied ders Index, der größten magischen Organisation in der Welt war, und ihre Aufgabe war es, auf die Situation in Ayame Stadt berichten. Sie hat auch die Identität der schwarze Ritter erklärt, wie die Heiligen des Index, der Ayame Hill vor 64 Jahren geschickt wurden um Lieselotte zu beseitigen. Allerdings erklärte sie, dass sie nichts über Superbia wusste, der einzige schwarze Ritter, worüber sie keine Informationen hatte. Nach dem Treffen beschlossen sie sich, in Misuzu's Haus zu bleiben, um sicher zu sein. Am 31. Oktober erschien Misao Kusakabe in Misuzu's Haus und erzählte der Bande über den Grund nannten warum man sie "Fragmente" nannte. Es zeigte sich, dass jeder von ihnen, außer Kakeru, ein Fragment von Lieselotte's VoidStones, die auch als die Quelle ihrer Macht gedient hatte, besitzen. Die Nachricht kam wie ein Schock für alle, besonders bei Misuzu. Misao gab ihnen ein paar Tage, um über die Sache nachzudenken und entscheiden, ob sie einen sinnlosen Kampf wollen oder Selbstmord begehen. Misuzu brach geistig zusammen und sank auf die Knie. Sie fragte sich schwach, was sie tun sollte und Misao antwortete, dass deren Tod ein Gefallen für die Welt sei. 'Hin zu einer neuen Zukunft' 'Die Entscheidung' Nach Realisierung der Wahrheit über die Fragmente, war Misuzu in einem deprimierenden Zustand. Sie wandert in den Bergen in der Nähe ihres Hauses und immer denkt immer daran aufzugeben. Als Kakeru nach ihr sah, bat sie ihn, ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen: Er soll ihr das Glück der Liebe geben. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru erfüllt ihren Wunsch (Schlechtes Ende) Die beiden hatten Sex, bis sie tot waren. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru weigert sich, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen Kakeru sagte, sie solle die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Misuzu konnte sich nicht entscheiden, aber verstand, dass Kakeru weiter kämpfen würde. Sie sagte ihm, dass Kusakabe Blut ein letztes Mal zu trinken und forderte ihn auf zu gehen. Handlungs Zweigung endet hier Danach schien es, dass Misuzu ebenfalls beschlossen hat, zu kämpfen, aber Yuka's Phantasmagoria machte sie dazu, alles zu vergessen. Am 2. November, unter Yuka's Zauber, genoss sie den normalen Schulalltag allein. Als sie jedoch auf den Berg ging, erkannte sie den Ort, wo sie Kakeru das trinken ihres Blut zu ließ und wieder ihre Erinnerungen über ihn. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte, und wollte ihn glücklich machen, also beschloss sie sich, in der letzten Schlacht zu kämpfen. 'Vorlegende' Entschlossen zu kämpfen, gab sie alles, was sie hatte, und durch viel Härte, gelang es, Misao durch Doujigiri Yasutsuna zu töten. Misuzu fragte Kukuri, ob sie sie heilt, so dass sie zum Kampf zurück kehren konnte, aber Kukuri griff Misuzu an und tötet siet, viel zu Misuzu Erstaunen. 'Ein weiterer Tag' 'Neue Welt' Misuzu wurde wieder in den Raum der modernen Gesellschaft Clubs gesehen. Wie der Rest der Bande, war sie frei, wie sie die Schlacht überlebten behielt ihre Erinnerungen. In ihrem Fall, erinnerte sie sich im Kampf gegen Misao, aber nicht der letzte Teil, als Kukuri sie angegriffen hatte. Am Abschlusstag, als die Bande zu Cyberiad gingen um ein Foto aufzunehmen, war sie ein wenig irritiert und sieht Yuka wie sie sich an Kakeru's Arm klammerte, aber beschloss sich, dass es das Beste für ihn war und blieb stumm. Yukiko schob Takahisa und machte einen Krawall. 'Zusammen mit dem einen Geliebten' Dieser Artikel oder Abschnitt enthält Informationen aus der optional Misuzu Route in Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Misuzu war wie der Rest der Bande wieder auf. Sie war auch verwirrt, warum alle am leben waren, aber sie entschied sich die Sache passieren zu lassen. Kakeru fand sie in den Berg und umarmte sie vor Glück. Dann bestätigten sie ihre Liebe zueinander. Einen Monat nachdem die Rote Nacht endete, entschied Misuzu Tokio zu verlassen und zurück in ihre Heimatstadt zu gehen. Sie will die 5 Kusakabe Schwerter in ihr Clan zurückbringen. Kakeru war schockiert, als er ihre Entscheidung zu hören bekam. Er versuchte, es ihr auszureden, aber sie war entschlossen. Nachdem keine Optionen lag, sagte Kakeru, dass er mit in ihre Heimatstadt gehen will. Misuzu lehnt die Idee ab, da sie nicht wollte, dass er sich in eine solche Gefahr Welt bringt. Allerdings, sagte Kakeru, dass die beiden von ihnen bereits eng verbunden sind, seit er ihr Blut trank, und solange sie zusammen waren, könne er nichts tun. Nach diesen Worten gab Misuzu nach und ging nach Hause um zu bleiben. 'Welt des Lichts' Dieser Artikel oder Abschnitt enthält Informationen aus der optional Kukuri Route in Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl Als das Foto aufgenommen wurde, küsste Kukuri Kakeru, das Misuzu schockiert. Sie sah, dass Misuzu eifersüchtig war, stieß Yukiko Misuzu zu Kakeru, woraufhin versehentlich Misuzu's Brust In Kakerus Händen fielen. Misuzu sagte Kakeru von ihr loszukommen, aber er war entschlossen. Yuka weigerte sich seinen Arm loszulassen. Anime: In dem Anime, arbeiten sie und Misao zusammen, um Doujigiri Yasutsuna zu verwenden, um Lieselotte's Angriff zu stoppen, um Kakeru vor Lieselotte zu schützen. 'Die Zusammenkunft' Misuzu wird von einem Clan der onmyouji, dass für das oni Blut in die Blutlinie und die fünf dämonischen Schwerter Kusakabe Fünf Schätze bekannt ist. Alle fünf Schwerter sind in Misuzu's Besitz und hielt sie in ihren Fingernägeln. Misuzu besitzt über dimensionale Magie, die sie von verbotenen Schriftrollen von einem ihrer Vorfahren, Ryouichi Kusakabe erstellen gelernt hat. Darüber hinaus, wenn auch nie in das Spiel oder Anime gesagt, scheint es, dass die VoidStone Fragment in ihrem Körper ihr eine Art übermenschlicher Kraft gibt. Ihr Wesen ist der einzige, der mächtigen und tödlichen Angriffen aus dem gigantischen Schwarzen Ritter Gula trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Größe blockieren kann. Kategorie:Charakter